lpww3rpfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Christmas Truce
Background ''The 2014 Christmas Truce ''was an informal ceasefire between the Coalition and Globalist companies in the Kaesong Industrial Zone, North Korea. Taking place on the 24th of December 2014, the ceasefire had the aim of giving all involved soldiers a brief relaxation period for Christmas. However, Globalist ARC troopers exploited the truce to plant C4 plastic explosives in several key Coalition positions, prompting a firefight which ended in the capture and execution of a veteran Globalist Commanding Officer (CO). The event goes down as one of the bloodiest of 2014. Build-up Following Operation Hospitality, the Coalition forces in North Korea had captured a disused motel to use as a strategic Combat Outpost (COP). Several further skirmishes occurred between the garrisoned soldiers and Globalist patrols thereafter, but no more territory exchanged hands. At roughly 20:00 GMT, three Globalist soldiers emerged from the hills bearing a white flag of surrender. They proposed a ceasefire which would begin at 21:00 that night and continue until midnight on the 26th of December. The Coalition soldiers agreed to lay down their weapons, while the Globalists did not. Without the permission of their Commanding Officers, the Globalist company entered the COP for a night of festivities. Festivities The soldiers strung up coloured Christmas lights across the courtyard of the motel. They then proceeded to have a game of football, using their uniforms as goalposts - the winning side is unknown to this day. Coalition and Globalist soldiers got to know each other and bonded over Christmas dinner - a serving of cold military rations and hard gin. Civilians were also permitted to enter the COP and joined the festivities. Betrayal While the Coalition soldiers were having dinner, Globalist ARC troopers had been instructed to plant plastic explosives at structural strongpoints around the COP. Some Globalist soldiers refused to join the festivities, instead patrolling the rooftops and back rooms to make sure their espionage wasn't discovered. Approximately thirty minutes after the ceasefire began, an ARC trooper was found planting a block of C4 on the rear walls. Coalition officers confronted the Globalist commander, First Lieutenant Zelijko Milosevic, and a firefight broke out quickly thereafter. The defenders, scrambling to regain their weapons, managed to hold their ground and wipe out the armed attackers - but they took major casualties. The First Lieutenant, his helicopter pilot and three other Globalist soldiers were taken as Prisoners of War (POWs). The Globalists then detonated their remaining explosives from afar, damaging the COP beyond repair. Aftermath The surviving Coalition soldiers returned to their Forward Operating Base (FOB) with heavy hearts, after placing C4 of their own to destroy the entire building. First Lieutenant Milosevic was publicly executed for his crimes and strung up in full view of the personnel. The Globalist forces celebrated their victory over the unarmed celebrators. The 2014 Christmas Truce and subsequent massacre is seen as one of the boldest examples of Globalist espionage in the first year of the Third World War. Many media outlets have expressed disgust at the deception displayed during the Christmas Truce, and it is widely agreed upon by academics that the reputation of the United Globalist Agenda has suffered as a result. Category:Notable Events